


Sing High Praises to King Khalid

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: For the Fire Emblem Three Houses Kink Meme! Claude's secret kink is accidentally triggered during a threesome with Flayn and Lorenz and he doesn't know how to feel about it.
Relationships: Flayn/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan/Flayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sing High Praises to King Khalid

Sing High Praises to King Khalid

_-_-_-_

"This is very exciting! My first time in a threesome!" Flayn giggled excitedly. 

"Shh! Not so loud; You don't want to 'wake Daddy up'!" Claude replied in a soft. 

"I know, but I am happy you invited me to this occasion; I would have been Queen of Almyra had you actually allowed my Father to know we were in love," Flayn replied in a softer whisper. 

"Well, here is hoping your other partner is ready to see who was behind all of the love letters," Claude replied as he opened the door to see Lorenz already wearing the lingerie he was expected to wear, covering himself when he heard a feminine voice only to do a double-take to see who was at the door. 

"Oh! I remember you!" Flayn giggled as Lorenz was now especially feeling indecent. 

"L-Lady Flayn! What a… pleasant surprise!" Lorenz shrieked as he tried to use the blankets to cover him. 

"At ease! Tonight Claude and I are to make love to you! Don't worry. I have many contraceptives and learned many techniques with Claude to prevent pregnancy! You won't get in trouble with my… brother," Flayn paused near the end remembering that Lorenz didn't have the same conversation she had with Claude. 

"I see…" Lorenz raised a brow suspect at the idea of the sweet darling baby of the Golden Deer House ever doing anything suspect with her. 

"I have an idea! Claude, may we begin? Show Lorenz how cute he looks in those lilac undergarments I bought him! They have tiny red roses just the way he likes them!" Flayn jumped on the bed first, trying to force the covers off of a flustered Lorenz who was trying to reset after recognizing Flayn. 

"Oh, Lorenz… You know you can't say no to the request of a lady," Claude chuckled for a bit as he laid his hand on Lorenz's shoulder. Lorenz paused.

"Claude…" Lorenz let go of the covers, Flayn letting it go as she then began to feel him up. 

"Look, Flayn is a big girl now. Maybe we can show you just this once," Claude replied before kissing Lorenz for a bit, Flayn pulling down Lorenz's underpants down before she began to lick his posterior. 

Lorenz gasped.

"F-Flayn! Wait! That's indecent!" Lorenz squirmed as he didn't like where the little lady was going. 

"Well, you're a little prudish, unlike Claude!" Flayn pouted when Lorenz tried to push her face away from his posterior. 

Lorenz turned to Claude almost in shock that he let Flayn give him a rimjob at least once. He looked down.

"You really are up for anything, aren't you?" Lorenz frowned disappointed. 

"Then how about this… I help you out, with teasing you here," Claude replied as he rubbed Lorenz's chest sensually, his pecs acting similar to small breasts. Lorenz winced for a bit as he covered his mouth to stifle moans. 

"It's good, right? How about when I undo the bra, and kiss you here," Claude was pretty good at the foreplay aspects of this, as Lorenz moaned, Flayn licking deeper into him as her tongue tapped his prostate. 

It took a bit before Lorenz finally whined, "Auuugh! Claude, your lips! They are amazing!" 

Claude stopped. Lorenz paused. Flayn pulled away to see Claude's shuddering face as he was about to tear up. Lorenz looked a bit shocked at first as well before he looked at Flayn with a devilish grin. 

"Flayn. Brush your teeth. I have an idea," Lorenz purred. 

Claude was shocked as he saw Lorenz get his lingerie back on as he pushed Flayn into the bathroom for a moment. 

Claude looked down. Lorenz's words about how amazing his lips were began to echo in his mind. But was Lorenz lying? Did Claude lose his guard so the both of them can escape and Lorenz takes away the one person that he really wanted to spend the rest of his day with? Did they… remember who he was? His thoughts raced before finally Lorenz and Flayn returned to the room.

"It has come to my attention, Claude that you need to be sung more praises!" Lorenz replied. 

What the fuck is going on?

"What are you talking about? I still haven't fulfilled my goal of helping Almyra spring into action!" Claude looked away, "Besides, it is odd of the Lorenz Hellman Gloucester to start singing high praises of a Riegan!"

"Oh? Is it?" Lorenz raised a brow. 

"Are you ready, my love? We are going to give you a night of extreme pleasure and high praises!" Flayn replied as she helped Claude get undressed. 

"I believe you need to start kissing your loving bride," Lorenz's voice was like a hiss. 

Claude was still teary-eyed. He looked towards Flayn who then kissed him on the lips as she teased his upper body with delicate finger tips that trailer over his nipples and solar plexus. Flayn paused her kissing and gasped, "Lorenz was right? What was wrong of me to never touch these lips before in my life?"

"Flayn, I know we are eloping and all, but stop!" Claude said with a flustered pink face. 

"You haven't used this for anything, yet have you? Quite a shame!" Lorenz pouted as he pulled down Claude's pants revealing his shaft. 

Claude knew Lorenz. He grew to like him after a while, but at the same time he knew it could be a trick. Count Gloucester previously killed his Uncle. Lorenz may be getting greedy and hoping to castrate him. Flayn could be in on it. He can't exactly tell until he saw what Lorenz was going to do. What he didn't expect was Lorenz pulling his hair back before taking the whole cock down into his mouth, Lorenz's lips and tongue bobbing around before Lorenz pulled it away as he kissed and licked his dick. 

"How is it?" Flayn asked Lorenz. 

"Absolutely heavenly! If I were a woman to marry you, Claude I would be glad this is who greets me every night! Flayn is a lucky girl!" Lorenz replied as he moaned and gasped in between his blow job. 

Claude can tell Lorenz is getting it hard. What is worse, Claude is getting into it as well. 

"Claude, if I may taste you as well?" Flayn asked as she began to trail kisses down his neck to his nipples. 

"It's your call," Claude said as his face was red. 

"Look at this body. It has gone through so much but it is still an amazing body! Your pecs are also the perfect size to fit around my hands!" Flayn replied with a giggle. 

She suckled one breast while she groped the other. Claude was a little taken aback. The tables were turned. Wait… It all started when Lorenz gave him that one compliment and this is how it escalated. Claude looked back at Lorenz who was deepthroating him in his bed. 

Lorenz… Don't tell me… You like to praise people during sex! That is so unlike him!

"Claude, can I take this amazing dick inside me?" Lorenz asked, love in his eyes. 

"Ask Flayn! Not me!" Claude was looking away. He was still teary-eyed. He couldn't believe his secret girlfriend and now his long-time rival were treating him like he really was a King!

Lorenz looked at Flayn who nodded, "Only you can; After all, Seteth wouldn't like knowing that I was missing out on that splendid big cock!"

Claude watched as Lorenz helped himself get up and sit on his cock, Lorenz wincing before he began to ride Claude like one of his favorite stallions. 

"You guys… You guys can't be this adorable when you are coddling me like this!"

"But we love you, Claude! Why can't we compliment you?" Flayn asked worryingly. 

"Because I don't deserve it! That's why!" Claude whined. 

"Of course you do! I have come to meet such a wonderful man!" Flayn pouted, the way she often did when Claude tried to deflect. 

Claude paused. This is really happening isn't it. Lorenz he was expecting to be a cold-hearted bastard that would insult him before he even let his dick enter his body. That was to be expected, but the opposite is happening. Lorenz is riding his cock with glee in his eyes! Meanwhile Flayn is actually looking at him with the eyes of a concerned wife that genuinely wants to be with him. She wants to make love to him. Not just because she needs to produce offspring with him; She can't have access to it without getting in trouble. Flayn is risking her life to be with him. 

"Listen Claude; We are not the monsters of your past! We are the people of the present and the people of the present love you!" Flayn put her hands to Claude's face. 

Claude was whimpering at first, about to collapse into tears as Lorenz watched, but Flayn stopped him with more kisses, whispering again and again that she loved him. 

"I don't want to be left out however… Claude, may I sit on your face?" Flayn asked. 

"Sure thing; You know I can't turn down eating you out," Claude was trying to return a bit of his bravado. Oh Flayn… What did he do to deserve her? 

He watched as he helped Flayn rest her vulva over his lips as he began to lick her lubricating vagina out. Flayn gasped before covering her lips. 

"Oh Lorenz! He has an amazing tongue!" Flayn cried. 

Goddess almighty. At the same time, he was used to her praising his sharp tongue when during meetings, but complimenting his tongue in this context? Unreal!

It was weird. He kept going the more praises were coming his way. 

"You hear that, my love? Your tongue feels so nice hitting my body! I can even feel your tongue kiss my most delicate spot!" Flayn whined. 

Claude wanted them to stop. He was lamenting not making this what he was disguising this rendezvous to Seteth, the Knights of Seiros, and the royal Almyran guards to turn the other way as he was showing Flayn and Lorenz an amazing time; He was wishing it was another political meaning that Flayn was ignoring because Lorenz and Claude would be occupied with bickering on the affairs of Fodlan. Instead Lorenz is complimenting his dick and Flayn was complimenting his tongue and his lips kissing her maidenhood goodbye. It was paradise and he didn't deserve it! Not at all! He wanted to tell the both of them this, but unfortunately Flayn used her own body as a gag to silence him as they sang high praises. 

Lorenz was weeping, "It just keeps getting bigger inside me!" 

"Mmm!" Claude was about to cum inside Lorenz's body. He was slapping Lorenz's hips to help him get off but Lorenz (the cheeky bastard) had Claude finish inside him! As they both moaned, Flayn also managed to climax, Claude's tongue clinging to her walls like a lizard in a storm. Unfortunately those walls welcomed Flayn to moan with Lorenz, like a lover's duet singing about the power of love.

_-_-_-_

"You did such an amazing job today!" Flayn patted Claude's head. 

"Guys, I get it. You can stop with the praises," Claude groaned, "And Lorenz. You know better than to lie to me."

Lorenz pulled Claude in for a kiss before Claude recognized what had just happened. 

"I can assure you I will never lie to you about this one instance!" Lorenz replied haughtily. 

Claude covered his face with a pillow to hide how red and flustered it was. Lorenz had Claude's dick in his mouth. He was trying to assure him he did taste good. The worst part? He most certainly did. God damn it. 

"Of course we truly love you… How can we not, my precious Khalid," Flayn whispered into Claude's ear.

Claude smirked as he whispered back, "And I love you too… Cethleann."

Lorenz took a double-take to see what Claude and Flayn just addressed each other and recognized he just sat on the biggest secret of his life. Now Lorenz was the one frozen with surprise. He was in a threesome with King Khalid and St. Cethleann… It was the most well kept secret that Count Gloucester that was now more well kept than his secret fetish of praising the people he fucks.

_-_-_-_

-FIN- 


End file.
